


Not Embarrassed

by sherlockian4evr



Series: The Things They Are Not [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breaking the Bed, Fluff, Honeymoon, John Loves Sherlock, Johnlock Fluff, Love, M/M, Sherlock Loves John, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John go on their honeymoon.</p><p>Beta read by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110">Sherlock1110.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Embarrassed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherlock1110](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/gifts).



John and Sherlock had finally arrived at Mycroft's Sussex estate. The house had been prepared for them, fires had been laid in every fireplace, groceries had been left in the kitchen and some toys of an adult nature had been left in the master bedroom. All in all, it promised to be a pleasant place for a honeymoon.

("Call it what it is, John - a sex vacation.")

The doctor settled down on the enormous bed, patted his leg and smiled broadly at Sherlock. The detective climbed up on the bed, pushing John back and straddling his thighs. Sherlock offered him a cheeky smile and a bottle of lube that he had retrieved from somewhere. John didn't even ask anymore. Sherlock rocked his hips forward, bringing their cocks together through the fabric of their trousers.

"I need you, John," Sherlock purred as he rucked up the edge of John's jumper, then pulled it over the doctor's head. "Are so many layers really necessary?" He started working on the buttons of his husband's shirt.

"Most of the time, yes, but layers do have their disadvantages." John's patience was running thinner than normal and he brushed Sherlock's hands away, ripping his own shirt open. He then made quick work of his vest. Wrapping an arm around Sherlock, he drew them together and rutted up against him, briefly. "Damn, but these clothes have got to go."

Sherlock stood and stripped, pausing just long enough to watch as John finished removing his own clothing. "You're beautiful, John."

"You're only saying that because you married me."

"I'm saying it because it's true," Sherlock countered. He moved to stand by John and reached out, his hand rubbing up and down on the doctor's cock. "I want you inside me."

"God, yes!"

After they settled on the bed, Sherlock leaned back and spread his legs wide. John used the lube to prepare his husband's entrance as the detective gasped and moaned delightfully. John shifted, climbing up to hover over Sherlock then he pushed in, slowly filling him. They held the position as Sherlock got used to the stretch and peered into one another's eyes. Finally, the detective shifted and ordered, "Move, John."

John pressed forward and leaned down for a kiss, slow and gentle, then he began to move with deep, driving thrusts that made Sherlock cry out. The doctor could feel the hardness of Sherlock's cock pressed between their bellies, the feel of the detective's hands grasping his hips and was amazed anew that Sherlock was now and forever his. John gave a hard thrust and the rhythmic banging of the headboard against the wall was suddenly cut off by a sharp crack and a fall of several inches.

John slipped.

Sherlock slipped.

John’s cock slipped out of Sherlock.

“Joohhnn,” the detective complained, “Get back here. I need you.”

"But the bed!”

“Fuck the bed.”

Sherlock tried to pull his husband back into position. “No, fuck me, your husband of less than a day.”

John tried to climb out of the remains of the bed, but was impaired by his clingy husband. “Look, love. I’ll be more than happy to see to you, but not while sliding down a mattress that’s all askew.”

It felt good having John’s skin pressed against his own, but Sherlock had to admit a flat surface would be more conducive to their post-nuptial activities. “Fine, but move the mattress fast.”

"Aren’t you just the tiniest bit embarrassed by this situation?” John asked. “How are you going to explain the bed to Mycroft?”

The detective’s eyebrow rose so high that it disappeared behind his curls. “He’ll deduce what happened. Besides, I’m not embarrassed by it.”

"Right,” John stood and looked down at his husband. “What are you doing?”

Sherlock was still reclining and looking at the doctor. “Admiring what it mine.”

"Well get your gorgeous, lazy arse up and help me drag the mattress out of that mess.” John kicked at the detective playfully and taking a moment, himself, to drink in his fill of the vision that was Sherlock. No, this wasn’t their first time together, but neither man could ever really get enough of the other. As the detective finally stood, John pondered aloud, “You know, they say that if a newlywed couple puts a bean in a jar every time they have sex the first year they are married, then take one out every time they have sex after that, the jar will never be emptied.”

"Hmph. Absurd.” Sherlock started tugging on the mattress, then abruptly stood up straight, his eyes lighting up. “Let’s test that theory, John. Well, a modified version. We'll empty the jar in less time than it took to fill it. Then I can put the results on my blog, debunking it.”

The doctor laughed as he flattened out the mattress fully. “Now, that's an experiment that I can endorse.” Falling to his knees, John trailed kisses down Sherlock’s torso as he went. When he reached the other man’s groin, Sherlock’s knees buckled and he collapsed onto the mattress that was just behind him. The doctor crawled over him and hovered, arms on either side of Sherlock’s chest, knees between the detective’s thighs. “Now where were we? Hmm?” His erection, which hadn’t fully left him, was now more prominent, and he nudged it against Sherlock’s thigh.

The detective lifted his hips, “Yes, John. Just about….” His head rolled back and he made an obscene noise as John guided himself to his husband’s entrance, then plunged in. John nearly pulled out on each stroke, then thrust back in, enjoying Sherlock's appreciative cries.

John was about to reach his peak. "Come for me, Love," Sherlock shuddered and clenched around his husband's cock, bringing John to his own climax.

They rode out the waves of orgasm together, then John collapsed. They were a tangled mess of limbs, but they were a contented mess.

Sherlock sighed his pleasure and peered at John through half lidded eyes. "I love you," Sherlock rumbled.

"And I love you." John nuzzled into Sherlock's shoulder and throat. "Now and forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Alas, the series comes to an end. It's been fun!
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr.](http://shippingintothenight.tumblr.com)


End file.
